


Take A Moment

by Doe Deerling (Zamalie)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamalie/pseuds/Doe%20Deerling
Summary: Thoughts. That’s all they are. Bothersome little bugs that swarm you, make themselves bigger than they are. But Steven knows that they’re fleeting.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Take A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Should definitely not be up this late on a school night

Thoughts. That’s all they are. Bothersome little bugs that swarm you, make themselves bigger than they are. But Steven knows that they’re fleeting. They look kind of pretty when you watch them from afar.

He settles down next to Connie without taking his eyes off of the distant, glowing specks of fluttering wings. They make constellations forming shapes that never quite remain long enough to make out. There are galaxies of them that can’t even touch him now.

He leans into the comforting presence of his friend, who’s feeling something similar, no doubt. She’s as quiet as he is. She’s stock still. She’s folding under his weight.

Steven falls over as the solid warmth behind him dissipates. A mess of white butterflies hurry out from under his back and scatter into the air like a cloud of smoke. Steven hears something clink to the floor and shatter. When he pushes himself onto his knees and searches for the source of the noise, he finds Connie’s glasses on the floor, surrounded by the aftermath of a broken lens. There’s no one else here.

In the sky, the horde of butterflies swirl together and sink ever-closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Blease don’t make me let go of this show I have nothing else to throw my creative endeavors into


End file.
